


Princess Rapunzel, Can You Chill?

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Royalty, V Shaped Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Local Princess Cannot Stop Promoting Her Girlfriend





	Princess Rapunzel, Can You Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. happy femslash february guys!!!!! it's the mooostttttt wlw-time of the yeeeaaarrrrrr  
> 2.this fic features v shaped polyamory with rapunzel/cass and rapunzel/eugene. rapunzel and eugene are married, but the fic focuses on rapunzel and cass's side of the v.  
> 3\. varian has worked through his issues and is their friend again, okay. i just want to make that abundantly clear because it's Important to me 
> 
> based on this tumblr post http://ruby--wednesday.tumblr.com/post/152769243520/thecharge-ariaste-margotkim-this-is-the

Rapunzel just wants Cass to have nice things, really. That’s how this all starts. Nice things come with titles, and Rapunzel can give titles. That’s one of the things that a crown princess of a country can do. By marrying Eugene, she made him a Duke, and he’ll eventually be Prince Consort. But Cass? Cass isn’t anything in the eyes of the law. Having no rank doesn’t mean having no worth in Corona, but it certainly does when they travel. Anyone completely devoid of title is completely overlooked in the neighboring kingdoms.

No one would even acknowledge that Eugene was a person until after they wed.

So really, when Rapunzel knights Cass it’s purely practical. She has no ulterior motives besides making sure that her girlfriend is recognized as an important person when they travel. Really. That doesn't lessen Cassandra's confusion, though. 

“You want to knight me?” Cass asks. Corona hasn’t had an active class of knights in fifty years. The tradition had just sort of died out.

“I do,” Rapunzel says.

“Why?” Cassandra asks, “I’m already a guard.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything to the people when we leave Corona. They don’t even consider people without titles people.”

“I don’t live there,” Cass says, “I live here.”

“But you go there with me, sometimes,” Rapunzel says.

“I don’t care what they think, Raps. You don’t have to give me some meaningless title just for them.”

“I just want you to have a nice thing,” Rapunzel says, “and if making you a knight is how to do it, then I think we should.” Cass raises an eyebrow.

“Do you really think that I’m knight material?”

“You’re the noblest and bravest person I know,” Rapunzel says, “so yeah, I do.” Cass look taken aback for a moment, then she regains her composure.

“That might be true,” Cass says, “but I really don’t need to be a knight. It doesn’t mean anything here.”

“Don’t you think it would bug Eugene if I promoted you?”

“I’m listening,” Cass says. Their rivalry may be more playful than it used to be now, but it’s still there. It’s hard to prevent, when for all intents and purposes she’s in the middle of a love triangle, even though all parties agreed to it.

She can’t believe that she’s having to use how annoyed Eugene will be by this as a bribe to even get Cassandra to agree to it.

“Alright,” Cass says with a little smirk, “you can knight me, if you want.”

“Oh thank god,” Rapunzel says, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“Thanks Cass,” she says.

“Anything for you, Raps,” Cass says, After all these years, Rapunzel knows that those are more than just words.

The next day, Rapunzel gets everything ready to make Cassandra’s knighthood official. She organizes a small ceremony and Eugene complains, but only in the playful way- not in the way he does when he’s afraid that Cass is taking up too much space in Rapunzel's heart. It’s the best that Rapunzel could have hoped for, really.

 

Rapunzel lies the sword gently on her shoulder.

“With this sword, I thee knight,” Rapunzel says. It’s not the way that the words normally go, but it’s legal enough and it’s the closest she can ever get to wedding vows with her other lover. So she says them and they work well enough. They slip off together afterwards, after they fulfill their social obligations and they go to play games together by the river and kiss under the shade of the trees.

It’s nice. It’s good. It should be enough.

But it isn’t, of course. She wants Cass to have more, so, much to both Cass and Eugene’s chagrin she promotes her again. And again. And again.

 

Baronetess, Baroness, Viscountess

 

It’s over the course of a couple of years, of course, but she just can’t _stop._

“So,” Rapunzel says, curling into Cassandra’s side, “how do you feel about Countess?” Cass laughs, long and hard.

“Oh Raps,” She says, “you’ve _got_ to stop promoting me.”

“No I don’t,” Rapunzel says, a little bit petulant, “I’m the princess. I can promote my girlfriend if I want to.”

“Well you _can,_ but I’m only three ranks below your husband right now ,” Cass says, “and if you promote me any higher, I think he’ll go back to actually hating me.” Maintaining her relationships is a delicate balancing act for Rapunzel, trying to figure out how much time to spend with each of them which doesn’t tip the balance, trying to find ways to make it up to Cass that _they_ can’t be married, trying to find ways to make it up to Eugene that he’s not the only one to hold her heart anymore, even if he holds her hand in marriage.

It’s a delicate balancing act, and Rapunzel’s not sure she’s doing such a good job at it right now. She’s heard the kingdom gossip. She’s heard the talk surrounding Cassandra after turning down so many suitors, including the rehabilitated, friend-again Varian and his hardwon alchemist’s fortune.

“You’re right,” Rapunzel says, “I’m not doing such a great job at relationships right now.” She’s trying so hard to make this work, but it’s so hard to love two people. It just got harder once she and Eugene made theirs legal.

“Well, it _is_ hard,” Cass says, “but so is running a kingdom, and you’re getting that worked out.” Rapunzel laughs.

“How am I going to do this when I’m running the kingdom?” Rapunzel says. Working through her relationships and her duties as _princess_ is a delicate balancing act. How’s she going to manage once rule of the country falls to her?

“I don’t know,” Cass says, “but you can do it. You can do anything, Raps.” Rapunzel’s loved ones are all so supportive. Most of the time she doesn’t feel like she deserves it.

“Except stop promoting my girlfriend,” Rapunzel says, “like a normal human being.”

“Why did you do that anyway?” Cass says, “you knew I didn’t care.”

“I just can’t show that I love you publicly the same way that I can with Eugene,” Rapunzel says, “and I just- I just want to show you that I love you.” Cass wraps her arms tightly around her.

“Oh Raps, that’s so sweet,” she says, “stupid, but sweet.” Cass nuzzles in closer.

“How about you just tell me next time?”

“But I tell you that I love you all the time,” Rapunzel says.

“And that’s enough for me,” Cass says, “I don’t need the big gestures. I just need you, Raps.”

“Now who’s being sweet?”

“Nope,” Cass says, “I never said anything sweet. I deny it.” Rapunzel rolls her eyes, but she curls closer into her Viscountess girlfriend who she’s not going to make her Countess girlfriend, no matter how much she wants to. She’ll just let them be. For now, that's enough. 


End file.
